One Whom I Love
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: Elrond struggles with the sorrow and lonliness of Celebrain and Elros no longer being at her side, and Estel struggles with Arwen's initial rejection and memories of a time in a past age. Can Elladan and Elrohir help them to sort things out or will they only cause deeper pain, and will they find the love they also long for before the world once more falls into shadow.


One Whom I Love

Elrond struggles with the sorrow and loneliness of Celebrain and Elros no longer being at her side, and Estel struggles with Arwen's initial rejection and memories of a time in a past age. Can Elladan and Elrohir help them to sort things out or will they only cause deeper pain, and will they find the love they also long for before the world once more falls into shadow. AN: this is not a slash fic. the characters are either single gendered or dual gendered.

Pairing: Fem. Elrond & Aragron Fem. Elladan & Elrohir

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 1

Returning

Estel, that was what Elrond had called him, but he would never understand why. He felt little hope at the moment. He knew that he was young in the eyes of the eldar, but his heart knew that the pull his soul felt for Arwen was that of his soul's mate, but for now she only saw a child.

Lord Elrond had told him in a broken pain filled voice, that it would most likely stay that way for decades yet, but that he should not pursue her, that if she were to warm to the suit it must come on its on, in Eru's timing.

So Aragron had gone with Elladan and Elrohir to be apart of his people and learn to lead them, and at first they thought him too young and unfit. But he had proven their fears unfounded.

This would be his first time back home in two decades, he was 42 now, and he knew that he would only be able to stay a few years before leaving once again. Elladan and Elrohir had headed to their rooms to rest and wash up before supper.

Aragron had gone to his room long enough to wash up and change, and then with a smile on his face headed to lord Elrond's study to let him know that they were home and also spend time with his foster ada. He frowns as he stops at the door, hearing Elrond's soft voice and quiet sobs.

"Lindir, there is not that I can do. I must endure, Celebrain will not return, and few but yourself and Glorfindel know they full reason, and Elros..." "My lord, please they are not the only ones Eru made to love you and be at your side. The three of you have 11 fellows. Surely, one of them will sense your pain and comfort you... My lord, there is someone at the door."

Aragron frowns deep as Lindir opens the door, and sees how broken Elrond looks. "My lord forgive my intrusion, myself, Elladan and Elrohir have returned, and are at liberty to stay a few years, but I will..."

Elrond shakes his head and stands, trying to smile. "No, dear Estel, come in. Please tell me of your time away, are you encouraged by it? Lindir, please find Estel some dinner, he look far to thin for my liking. Are you, well?"

Aragron sighs and allows Elrond to herd him into the chair Lindir had gotten up from to get dinner for him. "Yes and No. I am not well in finding you here in pain and sorrow, my lord Elrond. But I am not to thin. I have grown, and am old enough to care..."

Elrond nods looking away. "Yes, you have. But I can not believe you do as for food in the wild as you do at my table. Think not of my pain and sorrow, the world is full of it. This is not Valinor, and even there it may come..."

Aragron pales and flashes back. /He see once more a pained and sorrowful Elrond but one far younger. "It is not Valinor, Elros. But you will not want for love at my side brother, please reconsider." He feels himself, this Elros frown. "In Valinor their is pain, as well as here, one day I will go and be with Eru, and will no longer know pain, that is the gift. How can I stay at your side, when many more than yourself need me to lead them?" /

Elrond turns to sees the pale broken looks on Aragorn's young face so like his dear brother's and seeing the distant look in his eyes kneels and speak gently to him. "Aragron.. Aragron... my Estel.. come back. Darkness may be behind and before us but..."

Aragorn's eyes clear and he smiles softly as Elrond hold him to his chest in relief. "But we will dwell in the light where ever we may find it. Please tell me of Elros, and why it pains you so not to have him at your side, my lord. I may be young, but I have the heart to listen and will tell no one your secrets."

Elrond pulls back at his brother words coming out of Aragorn's mouth, but shakes it off. "If you wish I will, but tell no one as you have promised, my Estel." Aragon nods.

Lindir comes in long enough to bring in the food and to give his lord a knowing look. "I shall tell any who ask for you, my lord, that you will speak with them later. Estel and your children are home and you need a day or so to spend with them."

Elrond nods slowly but gives Lindir a warning look that only Lindir would understand. "Very well, mellon iath. Inform Elladan and Elrohir that I will see them at supper and for them to plan for time together over the next few day, before they decide on any of their mischief."

Lindir smirks, ruffling Aragorn's hair before he goes. "Cheer our lord up for us will you, Estel." Aragron huffs but smiles. "I would not need to if you were better at it, but it is not your fault I am the better jester and story teller."

Lindr only laugh softly and smiles, as he walks out. Elrond close the door to his study and glares at it a moment before speaking in a mixture of Quenya and Khuzdul. "If Lindir says one word to my nana and ada of his thoughts on this I am sunk. Eru, help my cousin to leave well alone unless you will it."

Aragron gives him an odd look. "Has Lindir done something wrong? And what could sink you?" Elrond shakes his head and smiles in spite of himself and sets in the chair by his desk. "Caught most of that did you. Perhaps I was wrong to teach you to read and write in all the tongues I know. Tell me why do want to know about Elros and the pain that comes from his choice."

Aragron looks away. "I do not want to repeat his or any of my forebears mistakes. I do not want to hurt you as he did. If that means not becoming king or not wedding Arwen, then I ..."

Elrond glares softly. "No, I will not have you chose that. Middle earth need you, more than..." Aragron looks deep into Elrond's eyes. "More than you. Are you tell me you agree with his choices?"

Elrond stands and paces for a few moments and stops by the window resting his arm on the sill and his chin in his hand, his eyes seeing the waterfalls and rooftops, but his mind's eye seeing the view from his window overlooking the marches of Maedhros, as he speaks. "No and Yes. I would have had him stand at my side and the two of us along with our remaining fellows guide middle earth in peace, and war if it came. But he was right that the edain should be given a chance as near like to what the eldar were, and that they needed one they could trust to guide them. I needed him. I still need him. I never stopped needing my twin, even when Celebrain came into my life and was a balm and a joy to me. I still needed him."

Aragron frowns. "You were more than brothers.. were you not or am I wrong?" Elrond stops himself from turning and glaring fiercely, and only continues to stand as the tears begin again. "Yes, we were lovers. He wanted more, but I was afraid to give it, because I knew one day, his soulmate would take him from me. She was not the type to share at that point. But.. Aragron why do you ask these questions? You are not doomed to his fate. Your choices are still before..."

Elrond turns looking at Aragron as he speaks in a pained voice. "You have told me many times, to learn from the past so that I make a better history than those before me. I must learn from his, so it does not become mine... Elrond forgive me, in his stead. I doubt... I.. he want this for you. I feel he loved you dearly, but I must know, my lord. Please, I am here, now. I will not leave Imladris until I know you will not be here grieving alone with only Lindir, who is just as grieved to speak of it to. Allow me to .. Allow me take Elros' place in the ways I may..."

Elrond furrows his brow and shakes his head turn back to the window. "No, It is out of the question. You do not know of what you ask, or what it would or may bring. You heart belongs to my daughter not me. And she will not share you, once she sees you for the treasure that you are. You have grown indeed, but still have much to learn of the hearts of elves and men.."

Aragron stands and walk to stand beside Elrond resting his hand on his back as Elrond turns to look him in the eyes searchingly. "You are right, as always, my lord, but I am willing. Please remember this. If you need me, my word stands. You still have much to teach me, and I am a willing student. I will take my dinner and return to my rooms ..."

Elrond closes his eyes and rest his head against Aragorn's. "No, Estel that is not needed. Forgive me for my temper. I have sorely miss you, and still long to hear of your journeys if you will so kindly regale me."

Aragorn's heart speeds up as their breath mingles, but does nothing but smile as Elrond kisses his nose and pulls away. "Gladly my lord, but will you not help eat the food Lindir brought..." Elrond gives him a look. "No. You will eat your fill. Then I will consider it."

An: Feel free to review. This fic. will not be updated as quickly as my others, but they will come a the chapters come to mind.


End file.
